In the Blink of an Eye
by Happigasm
Summary: She is like a drug that I can't get out of my system. Don't want to get over. SasuSaku.


**Title:** In the Blink of an Eye

**Pairing:** Sasuke & Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I _do not_ own _Naruto_ or anything that has anything to do with it. Everything written here is for entertainment purposes only. I _am not_ receiving any money for it.

**Warning and Notes: **I don't have any idea where this came from. Honestly. I've been cooking up some ideas for fanfiction for a few months now and I suppose this is one of the outcomes of it. Cursing, sex and the usual things you can expect for a SasuSaku one-shot semi-smut. :D Also, this fic was originally three pages longer, but since likes to be picky about dirty content (and it was diiiirty), I decided to cut it out. Sorry. If you _really_ want to read that part, let me know and I'll post it on my blog.

**

* * *

**

Saturday morning, I lie in bed memorizing the pattern of shadows on the wall. She enters the bedroom and I search her face for some indication that she might reconsider. As soft as any kiss on my lips, one smile could change it all.

Sunlight spills through the un-curtained window and spotlight her in a silver haze. In that single, perfect moment, we linger together between past and future. If I could corral this instant, net us in the frozen, solitary second before she speaks, I would.

"Here's the paper." Her words wilt like weary autumn leaves stranded on the ground. I remember how, before, they'd swirl like bluebirds flirting with spring. Was there some way to bring the magic back?

Her pink hair is tousled from sleep. Over-sized flannel pajamas enhance her vulnerability. God, I hate that I hurt her. Hate that she stands before me like a wounded butterfly.

Her hand rests against the curve of her waist and her glance skims past mine. "I think you should look for a place today." Her tone is arid and I am struck with sudden thirst. As if we had never been lovers, as if I had never held her in my arms, I can no longer read her. A vast desert stretches between us. I consider falling to my knees and begging for her to forgive me.

Beneath the pink flannels, her plush breasts entrance. A rush of passion casts me into memories. When we make love, Pele churns fire. Thor flails thunderbolts. I remember how hard her nipples would get. Pink. Flushed with desire. Her body trembles in hard spasms and pleasure spills from her in tidal waves. When she climaxes, I'm carried by a sea of heated lava. Like this, she brings me to my knees.

Are her nights as sleepless as mine? Does she still imagine my touch in the empty darkness? To my knees I'd fall if she'd give me one more chance. If I grab her, pull her to me, take her in my arms — would my love pierce through her defensive armor? If I kissed the breath from her and exchanged it with mine, would she remember how I filled her many times before?

She tossed the paper on the bed and turns away, disappearing from my room like an autumn evening. The Konoha Times. The classifieds top the stack. Several rentals are circled. Wishing that change was as simple as an ink-bordered ad, I close my eyes.

_I don't need her._

_I don't need her._

_I don't need her._

Why beg? I'm an _Uchiha,_ damn it. I could I have a new life in the blink of an eye. I grab the paper and zoom past the rentals to the personals. Certain there was a woman who'd be more than happy to spend time with me, certain there would be a woman who wouldn't turn away, I scan the offers. I could have it all, and more, in the blink of an eye.

Except there was only _one_ Haruno Sakura.

I shook my head in attempt to clear my thoughts and began reading the page in front of me.

_Exciting waitress looking for a man to add some spice to her life._

I closed my eyes and began imagining just how the scene would play out. I would walk in a few minutes before closing time. I'd notice her out of the corner of my eye, but I wouldn't know who she was. I'd sit down at a booth and she'd walk over to me, her hips swaying invitingly.

"_We're about to close, sir," she'd reply, a small smile on her face._

"_I know, but couldn't you stay open a little longer? I've had a long day and a delicious bowl of ramen would soothe me so much," I'd reply, the sexual implications obvious._

_Her eyes would light up in acknowledgment. "I see. Well, I suppose I can do some overtime. Just for you."_

I licked my lips, the scene too delicious to ignore.

_She'd exit the building out the back door, locking up after a long night and I'd be waiting for her. Without a word, she'd grab my hand and escort me across the street, to a side alley. I'd push her up against the building and press my hard body into her soft, feminine form. She'd moan. I'd breathe in her scent. I'd be hungry for more, desperate for more. Her breath, hot on my neck, would give way to an uneven pant._

_I would rip open her shirt and watch as the cool air stiffened her nipples. Any second someone could come around the corner. I wouldn't care. I'm a risk-taker, a wild man who has waited for this, hoped for this, thirsted for this, for far too long._

_Her mouth is soft. My kiss is hard. I force my hand into her jeans. She spreads her legs, letting me in. She's sopping wet. Her juices soak the crotch of her panties._

"_Sasuke..." she'd moan. _

_I use my free hand to reach up and grab her long pink hair, pulling her head back so I can devour her mouth. Her deep green eyes would be shining with lust and passion._

"Shit," I reply opening my eyes. Even when I attempt to think of another, my mind unconsciously draws up images of her. She is like a drug that I can't get out of my system. Don't want to get over.

I close my eyes and lean back on the bed. Maybe if I sleep, I can dream of the days when we were inseparable. Dream of the nights I brought her to the height of passion. The nights where she'd sleep next to me, a small smile on her face.

Just... maybe.

A sudden crack startles me. She is standing by the bed, anger riding her face like an oncoming thunderstorm. "And you just fall back asleep! Just like that! Without a care?" Her glass-silver words slice. "Did you even look at the places I circled?"

I sit up and push the newspaper aside. "No." I am groggy and confused. Dream fragments glide between her words like silvery fish.

"No?" Lighting flares in her eyes and the storm blows closer. _"No?"_

"No." I shake my head and reach for her, all in one movement. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I can change. Really."

She steps back and studies me carefully. A tear balances on her lash. I sense a door closing. A thin slit all that's left to slip through to her.

"I don't think so." She turns to leave.

This is my last chance. On the edge of a cliff, I teeter, debating. _Can I really change?_ "Sakura, please."

"Please what?" She whirls around. "Please give you one more chance? So you can work late and not be home and... and..." She bursts into tears.

In that moment, the reality of how much she has missed me, of how I've missed her, hits hard. I climb out of bed and go to her. She is soft and fragile in my arms. I wonder why it was so hard to be here. I wonder why I had feared her closeness.

Tears spill from her eyes and dampen my shirt. Dear God, she is everything to me. Like white-water rapids, emotions rage through me. Our tears mix. Sad love smears our faces. The helix of agonizing grief and desperate love turns, digging deep into my heart. Why had I worked such long hours? Stayed away on countless missions? Left her home by herself every night?

My lips find hers and I'm drawn into the lushness of her kiss. Falling into her magic, I close my eyes, I let go. Lost in the plushness of her breasts, her hips, her rump, I disappear from myself. I caress her luscious breasts. Her nipples tighten into hard pearls. She moans. I cherish the sound. Her tears stream. This, right here, is where I need to be. I love her. I love her so much. Down snow-covered mountain slops, I slide with her. Across flower-drenched fields, through a kaleidoscope of blooming colors, I run with her. We soar in star-studded darkness, ride racing wild winds.

She is the sultry summer night, autumn's colored leaves. The warmth of a winter cabin fire, this is her. When she lets me love her, I become these things through her. I anticipate the summers, embrace the winters.

"Please, Sakura? Sakura..." I mutter, my lips pressed against her neck. Her perfume is sweet ambrosia. I kiss her again and again. Her nipples are firm under my fingers. Her body presses into mine. Is there anything as graceful, as powerful as two people in love? Volcano goddess steps forward. Neptune backs down. There is nothing as powerful as this.

And will I change for her? Will I come home and drink from the well, trusting that I'll be safe, trusting that I can protect her, too? My fingers slide across the curve of her belly and into her pajama bottoms. She cries. I cry. And down, into her softness, I go. Like a roller-coaster dream, like a dancer with fire... and down and down and down I go. Home. To her.

In the blink of an eye, all this, and more.

_End_


End file.
